Merodeadores 20: War is over
by GreekMyth-Ankh
Summary: La guerra ha acabado, es el fin ¿o quizas no? Resumen de los merodeadores 2.0: Gabrielle Malfoy es la segunda hija de Lily Evans y James Potter, que tras ser adoptada por los Malfoy y llegar a hogwarts se envarcara en numerosas aventuras junto a sus mejores amigos, los nuevos merodeadores, entre los cuales se encuentra Rebecca Black, la hija de Remus y Sirius.


Gabrielle miro la escena desde las escaleras, ignoro los gritos de jubilo de algunos y las lagrimas de otros. En su mente, todo lo sucedido se repetia haciendo que lo asimilase en su afuero interno asi, haciendo que la muchacha se percatase de lo sucedido. Derrepente toda la adrenalina, todo su instinto de supervivencia se apago dejando paso a la calma y con esta, una rafaga de sentimientos que la inundo rapidamente: la felicidad de que la guerra acabase, la tristeza por las muertes que habia presenciado, el miedo de no volver a ver a sus seres queridos...  
Vio en la lejania entonces dos figuras estaticas que se miravan entre si y los ojos de la pelirroja se clavaron en ellos. Su vida paso rapidamente ante sus ojos, recordava risas, llantos, riñas... Recordava una suave voz que la llamava calabacita, una gentil mano que le limpiava las lagrimas, unos brazos que la reconfortavan cuando estava asustada y unos labios que le susurravan palabras de amor y le propinavan besos llenos de ternura en su pequeña frente. Queria correr hacia ellos, queria sumergirse en un abrazo eterno, queria ser esa mancha anaranjada entre tanto platino, queria sentir las manos de la mujer en su rostro, comprovando que no hubiese heridas graves, queria que el hombre susurrase su nombre de forma calida mientras la abrazava.  
Rapidamente, su cuerpo, mas rapido que su mente habia reaccionado, olvidando el dolor de las heridas que probablemente estarian sangrando, ignoro la pesadez y el cansancio que inundava su ser, y corrio, corrio como si su vida dependise de ello, como si solo le quedase ese momento. Pronto hubo una colision entre cuerpos, un choque suave entre el pequeño cuerpo adolescente y los ya tan conocidos cuerpos adultos. Los ojos de la pareja se humedecieron al sentir el calor de la ya no tan pequeña muchacha y la abrazaron, tratando de alejar de ella todo miedo, como si no hubiese alcanzadoya la mayoria de esdad y siguiese aquel pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas que habian acojido como su pequeño milagro, como su princesita.  
Lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de los tres, aunque eso Gabrielle no podia verlo, pues temerosa de que resultase un sueño habia cerrado con fuerza sus ojos. Los femeninos brazos la abandonaron y dejaron que solo el la sostuviese, si bien ella la habia extrañado sabia que su marido habia sufrido cada minuto sin Gabrielle, en la mente de la rubia se repetia constantemente la imagen de su conyuge con aquel bulto en sus brazos, su nombre fue lo unico que murmuro antes de tenderle a la pequeña aquel dia. Si bien para ella aquella bebe habia resultado una gran alegria, para Lucius habia sido sin lugar a dudas el milagro mas asombroso de todos, la pelirroja rapidamente habia conquistado el frio corazon de Malfoy e quizas por ello Narcissa decidio que aquel momento les pertenecia mas a ellos que a ella.  
Las manos suaves del rubio se posaron en el rostro pecoso de la muchacha, logrando que la chica volviese a abrir sus ojos, provocando una lucha de miradas entre el Slytherin mayor y la pequeña. En la mente del casi albino hombre solo se repetia lo mismo, las mismas ansias, los mismos deseos... Queria besar su frente y volver a llamarla por todo apelativo cariñoso, queria recuperar a la que el aun considerava su hija, pero tenia miedo, si, Lucius Malfoy estava atemorizado y ese miedo no era provocado por un ser como ElQueNoDebeSerNombrado, era miedo al rechazo de aquella a la que habia criado. Gabrielle en cambio solo podia mirar al hombre, memorizando de nuevo su rostro, la forma de su menton, la delgadez de sus labios, la largaria de su nariz, la plata de sus ojos, las arrugas de su frente nacidas de tanto fruncir el ceño...La mano de la pelirroja se movio tras examinarlo, posandose encima de la de Lucius mientras recostaba su cara en el hueco de la mano, suspiro debilmente y le sonrio, dejando escapar las lagrimas que tanto habia reprimido.  
Lucius parpadeo sorprendido y entonces se permitio llorar, se permitio dejar atras la gran y trabajada fachada de frialdad que siempre utilizava, se permitio sentir miedo, tristeza, alegria y calidez. Se permitio cubrir el rostro de la ya casi mujer a besos, se permitio recuperar la cercania al cuerpo de su princesa volviendo a fundir sus cuerpos en un abrazo que si bien no seria eterno si trasmitia todo aquello que habia sentido ese ultimo año alejado de su bebe, porque si bien no compartia sangre con la chica, para el siempre seria eso; su hija. No tardaron mucho en separarse tras esto, sonriendose mutuamente, para luego sonreir a Narcissa que observava la escena con los ojos llorosos, feliz de haber recuperado a su familia.  
En la lejania, otro rubio observava la escena, a su lado, tomandole la mano estava aquel moreno con pelo revuelto, mirada verdosa y tez bronceada. Harry sonreia porque ahora tenia la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo, al fin podria vivir la vida que aquel monstruo le habia arrebatado un 31 de octubre, si bien no podia traer de vuelta a sus padres habia encontrado al fin su lugar, sonreia por la imagen de su hermana biologica siendo abrazada por los Malfoy, por la imagen de Remus y Sirius sonriendose mutuamente mientras su hija, Rebecca Black, cubria el rostro de su novio a besos. Draco sonreia porque ya no tenia que ocultar la verdad sobre si mismo, porque podia ver a sus amigos abrazandose con los de Potter en la lejania, porque su hermana adoptiva reia y llorava a la vez entre los brazos de sus padres; porque su familia volvia a estar unida. Ambos estavan sonriendo, por el fin de la guerra, por la reparacion de dos familia rotas por culpa de Lord Voldemort. Por el amor que se procesavan en silencio ahora podia ser gritado a los cuatro vientos.  
Si, quizas quedarian huellas en ellos y sus seres queridos, como aquella marca en la espalda de Gabrielle que nombrava la palabra cobarde, la perdida de Lee Jordan por parte de los gemelos Weasley, la perdida de una gran amiga y amor verdadero por parte de Snape, la perdida de su lechuza por parte de Harry...  
Habian perdido mucho, si, pero no importava, porque ahora, empezavan sus felices para siempre, porque hoy, es el fin de la guerra.


End file.
